1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing manganese dioxide and, more specifically, it relates to such method of manufacturing manganese dioxide for a lithium primary cell using lithium or a lithium alloy as an anode active material and the manganese dioxide as a cathode active material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manganese dioxide and carbon fluoride are known as typical examples of a cathode active material of a lithium primary cell and are already commercially available.
Of these cathode active materials, manganese dioxide is advantageous since it has a good storage stability and is inexpensive.
A lithium primary cell using manganese dioxide as a cathode active material is currently applied to a camera and the like. As the multi-function of a camera has progressed, a demand has arisen for a lithium primary cell to have a high discharge voltage. A large discharge capacity, i.e., a long discharge time is also demanded for the lithium primary cell. No lithium primary cell, however, which can satisfy both the requirements with a good balance, has been proposed.